MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II
The MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (pronounced Rick Dom Zwei) is a mobile suit with two different models appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory respectively. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Rick Dom II is a product of the United Maintenance Plan and an upgraded version of the MS-09R Rick Dom. Unlike the Rick Dom, which is a space use conversion of the ground-use MS-09B Dom, the Rick Dom II is designed from the beginning to be for space combat, thus its armor and overall form are shaped into flat surfaces as air resistance is nonexistent in space. Its main improvements were overall increased thruster acceleration, along with the addition of more attitude control verniers for improved maneuverability. Combat within the colonies is also taken into account, and it is possible to move hovering under gravity using high-power thrusters. Because of the increased fuel consumption, the Rick Dom II has a pair of external propellant tanks so as to operate in the field longer. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A chest mounted scattering beam weapon. The output of the beam gun has been increased, improving its reliability as a weapon. ;*Heat Saber :The Rick Dom II's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II :The primary weapon of the Rick Dom II, it is a redesigned version of Dom series' 360mm Giant Bazooka, with improved shape charges and firepower. Fed by a 5-round magazine, it is effective in both anti-ship and anti-MS combat, with a single round blowing off a MS' torso easily. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. It is commonly used by Zeon mobile suits in the late stages of the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. Can be stored on waist armor. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Rick Dom II's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. It is fed by a 5 rounds clip and spare clips can be carried. ;*Large Heat Saber :A prototype heat weapon which was developed specifically for anti-ship warfare, its large size and high output allows it to slice Federation warship in two. Used by the Rick Dom II piloted by Guy Helmuth of Marchosias regiment, it was supplied by Zeon's Granada Base. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Ejectable Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History Very late in the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon launched their United Maintenance Plan to upgrade and improve existing mobile suit designs, and to streamline its own manufacturing capabilities. Several new mobile suit designs were produced from this, including the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II. The Rick Dom II is an improved version of the MS-09R Rick Dom, and had a significantly higher performance. The redesign put the mobile suit on more even terms with the advanced mobile suits being deployed by the Earth Federation and even the Principality's own MS-14 Gelgoog. As it was designed very late in the war, only very few units were produced. Despite being built in limited numbers, several of the Rick Dom IIs participated in skirmishes with Earth Federation Forces stationed at Side 6 during December U.C. 0079, the last month of the One Year War. These skirmishes had little overall strategic value and were carried as part of an operation to discover and destroy an advanced Earth Federation mobile suit, the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", that the Zeon military had tracked from a Federation Antarctic base. Another unit was piloted by Guy Helmuth of Zeon's regiment the Marchosias and carried a large heat saber for close range combat. Guy and his Rick Dom II would participate in the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu. A number of Rick Dom IIs that survived the One Year War made it to the Delaz Fleet, and took part in Operation Stardust. However, some of those units had slightly fewer thrusters, possibly due to the unavailability of replacement parts for the mobile suits. Despite being an antiquated machine, this unit would be deployed in U.C. 0096 by the Zeon Remnants. Gallery ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm Giant Bazooka II ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun ms-06f2-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm faust MS-09 MS-09R-2.jpg|Rick Dom II (as MS-09 Dom) as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series ms09r2_GWar.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Ms-09r-2-hg.jpg|Colour art and design works for 1/144 HGUC MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II model kit (2004) ms09r2_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Rick Dom II promotion campaign as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation rickdom2guy.jpg|MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II of Marchosias regiment and its pilot, Sgt. Guy Helmuth Rick Dom II Guy Helmuth.jpg|Guy Helmuth's Rick Dom II, armed with large heat saber Rick Dom II malon.jpeg|As seen on Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV Rick Dom II head.png|Head close-up (Gundam 0080 OVA) Rick Dom II weapons.png|Inside Side 6's Ribo colony: armed with Sturm Faust and MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun (0080) Rick Dom II bazooka.png|Firing Giant Bazooka II (0080) 0083 Rick Dom II machine gun.png|Delaz Fleet's Rick Dom II fires MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun (from Gundam 0083 OVA) 0083 Rick Dom II bazooka.png|Delaz Fleet's Rick Dom II fires 360mm Giant Bazooka II (0083) MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga B06a9c49cbefed887081bed953b6e95d4708b1cb.79.2.2.2.jpg|Rick Dom II (center right) as seen on Gundam 0080 manga zaku1bazooka.png|Equipped with H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka and 360mm Giant Bazooka II (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud) Gunpla OldRickDomII.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (1989) - box art Hguc-ms-09rii-sp.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (Original colors; 2004) - box art Hguc-ms-09r2-colony.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (Colony Attack colors; 2008) - box art Gunpla_ms09r2_MG-resin_box.jpg|B-Club's 1/100 "MS-09RII Rick Dom II" resin-cast conversion kit (for 1/100 Master Grade "MS-09R Rick Dom" model kit) MS09R2 RickDom2 - BoxArt.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II" (1989) - manual (cover) Notes and Trivia *The large heat saber used by Guy Helmuth's Rick Dom II is similar to the one used by the MS-09F/Gb Dom Gross Beil. References 7b7f00f007 o.jpg MSG-ML 48.jpg MSG-ML 49.jpg ms09r2_p04.jpg|Rick Dom II (Colony Attack Colors): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Gunpla_HGUC_MS09RII_ModellingManual.jpg|Technical details from 1/144 HGUC Rick Dom II Attack Colors model kit manual External Links *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II on MAHQ.net ja:MS-09R2 リック・ドムII